


Snow White (genderbend)

by Eclipse65



Category: Disney Princesses, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse65/pseuds/Eclipse65
Summary: A child with skin white as snow. Hair black as the night, And a heart pure as a dove.





	1. Chapter 1

“Adheilda!”

Sweat dripped off of our king’s brow as he rushed into the room and knelt beside the woman who laid on the bed. Her eyes closed and her face pale and covered in liquids as her golden hair stuck to her face. 

The king’s ears were filled with a sound that made his heart race. It was the faint sound of a newborn baby’s cry. His fingers pressed against his wife’s face that was wet and warm. 

“Do you hear that? Adheilda?”

His queen responded with a smile. Too exhausted at the moment to answer her husband. Soon enough, the long-awaited moment had arrived when one of their maidens walked back into the king and queen’s room. The night was over and daylight was starting to shine into their window on this winter day. With the snow on the black window sill of their bedroom.

The sound of crying was still present even when the maid had walked over to the king. In her arms was the king’s new bundle of joy. He couldn’t help it but let his smile widen on his face. 

He leaned over his wife’s bedside to let the queen have a look at their newborn child. His wife just smiled sweetly as she lifted her hand and began to caress the baby’s small and round cheeks. Filled with rosy color. 

“He’s everything we ever wanted.”

The king commented as he couldn’t help but let the tears fall at the brim of his eyes as he leaned over his exhausted wife and stroked back the loose hairs that stuck to her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
When the child opened his eyes. They were big and round. His eyes were nothing like his father’s sapphire blue and nothing like his mother’s bright green. His eyes were dark brown. Filled with warmth and innocence. 

~

His years were spent happily with his family. Eventually when he learned how to speak. His mother told him that his first word was his name. Snow. He started naming everyone daily at the dinner table and even the different servants and maids.

“Mama! Papa! Bertha! And….Elga?”

“Elgar, my prince.”

The knight from the back chuckled. Little Snow was pointing at everyone trying to figure out each name. A smile always on his face. He was loved by everyone inside the palace. The young child would brighten everyone’s day just by passing by. 

But many of the maidens had confronted the queen about gossip they heard on the street that had to do with her son. Commenting on his strange appearance. How he wasn’t the royal couple’s son. Snow White had hair as dark as a raven’s feathers. Skin pale as snow that contrasted with his black hair. Flushed cheeks and his big round eyes. 

Very unlike his mother’s blonde locks and his father’s brunette hair. But the queen ignored the comments that were reported to her from the maidens. It didn’t matter what the town thought. The civilians were just searching for something juicy to talk about. 

She knew where her son came from and she knew he looked nothing like her and her husband. But that didn’t bother her at all. She embraced his differences and loved every bit of him. She carried him everywhere. 

Read him books under the tree and made wishes at the well. Other than her son’s tutors. The queen herself taught her son different things each day within his daily life. Spending as much time as she could before her time on earth was over. 

~  
Snow: 4 years old.

"Eric! Eric! look at the clover I got. It's a four-leaf!"

"Really? I only see three petals though?"

"That's cause one fell off. It was a four-leaved! See!"

"Oh. I guess so. I don't know what to call it anymore though."

"Well, I hope this gives you good luck!"

And with the pat on the head, The prince was running back outside to the garden. Spending most of my days there. Enjoying the time he had. His imagination was his greatest possession and the sun always shone so brightly. But he learnt the hard way that all good things come to an end.  
~  
"The skies are crying."

"what?"

"look. The skies are crying. Are they sad about mommy as well?"

His father's arms wrapped around his son. Embracing his small figure as he thought nothing of it. It was just another one of my hugs. That's all.

"Don't worry. Mommy will wake up soon."

Snow says as a wide smile filled up my face.

"Then the skies will be happy again!"

His mind was protected from any negative thoughts. Every day was another good day. He was just patiently waiting for my mother to wake up. Waiting for me to wake up from my nightmares. All the bad dreams.  
~  
"Snow! Why are you here?"

"Papa?"

"Snow. Your face is so red. What's wrong?"

"Will mama ever wake up?"

He said not breaking eye contact with my father. His father's eyes shot open as my words were like bullets piercing his chest. He said nothing as he pressed my face against his chest. The prince snuffled as he pushed his face away from his father's chest and wiped off all the tears trying to speak again without his words fumbling into a mess.

"My-My tutor said that people can't breathe underground. T-Then can mommy breathe under there?"

My father couldn't do anything or say anything. He just bit his lower lip and kept mumbling my name. Repeating it over and over again as his fingers were passing through my hair.  
His touch was warm. As I remember falling asleep faster that night in his arms against the rain-stained window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dieter was walking he looked over at Snow and smiled at him. Snow smiled back. His face feeling heated. He all of a sudden wanted to know him more. I wanted to see him smile more often. Those passionate looking eyes. The coldness once in Dieter's seemed to melt away and his eyes looked brighter and warmer. It went on like this for ages. The sound of birds that were singing at the wedding and the sound of cheering was the only thing that burst Snow's thoughts.

"No! I don't want you to replace mother!"

"Snow! Listen!"

"NO! GET OUT!"

The prince now the age of 10 pushed the much larger man that was his father out of the room. Feeling the tears staining his eyes. But he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his father. Shutting the door behind him.As soon as he pushed the man out of his room. He leaned against the wall as he could feel his knees buckle and his whole face rushing with heat. pulling his hair back hurting his scalp as his chest was aching and his back began sweating.

He mumbled to as disobeying his father and wasn't getting himself or allowing anyone else to help him get dressed.It's been years since the hard truth has shattered his whole world. He found out about death. He needed to know one day. Maybe a little too soon. But eventually, His stubborn self-decided to open up to new things. He knew he couldn't keep himself locked in his room forever. But he waited until he calmed down as he stared at the outfit that laid on his bed. 

Eventually, he walked out of his door and walked over to his father's chambers.

His father didn't notice our prince at first when he knocked on his already slightly opened door and peeked through the slight crack seeing the king looking regal in his blue draping robe and his tied up hair.

"Papa."

His head jolted towards his door as I gave it a small push. A smile spread across the king's face as he saw Snow White in his black vest. He looked up at his father as his eyes started glinting with a sign of tears. The prince immediately noticed as shuffled backward feeling embarrassment rush over him. He watched as the king walked over and wrapped his arms around his son. Having to lean over to match his smaller figure. His father was a much larger man. His son could only dream to be as big as him even in the future.

"I'm so proud of you." He said pushing Snow's dark raven hair more to the side.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

He mumbled. Not daring to look at his father's bright blue eyes. All the king did was smile as he patted my back. The only thing coming out of his lips was...

"Snow. You've grown."

A wave of pride must've washed over both of them because instantly the room seemed to light up. Snow couldn't help but let out a wide smile. 

"I can't wait to meet my new mother!"  
~  
Snow's hands were getting all weird and sweaty as he was standing with his father in front of the palace.

The tension was killing the two as they waited. Every passing second was making the tension rise as the prince was curious to see his new mother. As the king was excited to let his son know what an amazing woman he has chosen to rule the kingdom for the rest of his days with. Snow could feel his hands fidget as the sound of the horses were galloping closer to the palace. You could see them from far away. Crossing the stone bridge. When the carriage came to a stop. Everyone was on the tip of their toes. Ready to lay their eyes on the woman who would soon be their queen. 

A man dressed in royal blue walked down and assisted in opening the door. Snow spotted a splash of purple coming from the woman's gown. He could see her side view from the open door. Her face covered by her hair. The man reached his hand out as he waited for the woman to receive it. She Laid her hand atop his and slowly made her way out of the small door. Her shoes were a violet covered in small emeralds. Her gown was a flowing dark color of amethysts.

But when our prince's eyes caught sight of the woman's face. His breath hitched.

Locks of long silky black hair overlapped her shoulders. Her eyes a beautiful shiny green filled with a sense of sweet warmth framed with long and thick lashes. Her skin was so pale and smooth as it made her gorgeous eyes stand out.

Followed behind her was a small boy. It seemed like he was around Snow White's age. Of course, he didn't notice him at first as he was struck by the princess's beauty. But this boy was following the princess the whole time.Snow's eyes were dragged to the boy's eyes first. He had the same bright green eyes. But they seemed dull and empty. His skin was a caramel color-matched with beige color for his hair. Freckles were painted across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a pale yellow buttoned shirt with puffed long sleeves.

His eyes were looking over at the lined crowd at the left with the soldiers. He must have caught Snow staring because his eyes darted over towards our prince. Quickly Snow looked down hiding my hands behind his back. Without saying anything his eyes reverted to the crowd as the beautiful woman placed her hand behind the strange boy's back shocking him as well. 

"This is my dearest friend, Dieter ." The princess says as the boy looks up at the large man that was known as the king. His lips sealed she bowed her head. My father smiled

"He's quiet." The king said as the dark-haired princess giggled.

"Oh, He's a great speaker. When I found him she learned our language extremely fast. An intelligent young boy. He's even going to say a few things at our wedding."

My father's eyes seemed to light up.

"Really! How incredible!"  
~  
The boy hasn't said a word since he arrived at the palace. Snow has started seeing him many times around the future queen, always making sure to greet him with a simple wave. But he didn't give him anything in return. His lips were always sealed and he looked very unhappy many of the times. I could hear him mumble whenever I was close to my future stepmother.

"Snow White is your name?"

"yes, mother."

"mother?"

"Do you not like that?"

"No, darling. It's fine. I've just never been called that before. It makes me feel...happy."

Her fingers were long and slender as they stroked the young prince's hair as I looked back at her. She truly was beautiful. Her lips in a warm smile and her touch were soft and gentle. Snow had come to the decision that he liked his new mother. She was standing in front of a large mirror. She was dressed in a big white ball gown. Her wedding dress to be exact. It slimmed her body perfectly showing her slender waist and hips. It ended in a long train draping back with her cape that was attached to her shoulders. She was just about ready as her veil was draped on her head and her hair was curled and draped across her shoulders.

"Something is missing."

The seamstress said as she had a puzzled look on her face looking at the beautifully dressed woman. My mother just looked at her worried as the seamstress was rubbing her temples.

"I need roses." 

She said to Snow White's new mother who looked over at the prince.

"Snow. Can you get any roses from our garden?" 

She asked. Her velvety voice was so soothing and melodic.  
The boy nodded as he jumped off his chair and was running towards the long and tall doors. As he placed his hand on the handle, he looked back at the two women.

"White ones right?" 

He asked as his mother just gave me a wide smile.  
He raced out the door keeping in mind that the time was ticking. Every time he walked, the sound of your footsteps would echo through the halls of shining marble floors that you could see your reflection in.  
The door to the garden was beautiful. There were climbing roses crawling on the door and the walls. The garden outside was even more breathtaking even though I have seen it my whole life.

"white roses, white roses." 

He chanted as he shut the door behind him. My mother loved roses. There was a huge variety of white, yellow, red and pink roses. Any color that she could find. So finding this shouldn't be so hard despite Snow's time limit before the wedding started.I turned around a bush to reveal another row of flowers and stone pathways.

"AGHHH"

A voice screamed. Snow jolted as the scream seemed to even scare off a flock of birds that flew out of the trees. Our prince heard the crunching of paper and saw the paper fly through the air. A squeal came out of his lips as the white crinkled paper had flown behind him. He looked at the paper for a good solid seconds before unraveling it. He couldn't help but wince at the messy handwriting on the paper.  
He scanned his eyes on the paper to notice some type of speech on it. Leaning his face near to the bush and saw the bent-over person with of a brown-haired boy with his hands dug into his hair. Continually groaning. Snow leaned forward more this time reaching over my finger about to tap on the boy's shoulder.

"um." He mumbled.

"WHAT!"

"EEP!"

In total shock, The prince was flying back into the bush. His back hit the ground with a loud thud. The boy watched him fall until he finally showed off his worried expression. His face was glued the same way as it always had. Frowning lips and unhappy looking eyes. 

"oh my goodness. My prince.....I apologize."

He said sloppily before grabbing the prince's hand and helped him get him off the ground. Snow could tell the other boy didn't care and he let out an awkward giggle. Pushing himself back up trying to dust off any sign of leaves on his hair or bottom. He stared at the freckled face boy. Realizing it was the queen's dog. What was his name again? Dieter?

"Haha. I'm fine."

The prince said as he unwrapped my palm.

"Is..this yours?" 

He ask as Dieter's eyes widened. He quickly snatched the paper from Snow's palm.

"Did you read it?" 

He asked. His eyes not daring to blink or take a second off the other.  
His eyes seemed to shoot through the prince as he could feel my chest burn and my hands began to shake slightly. Just slightly. Snow didn't know what to say. He was scared of her reaction knowing I probably read something important or personal of his. But lying was never good either too.......

"yes."

He replied quickly holding in his breathe to see whatever the other had in store for him.  
But all the dark skinned boy did was let his back slump back down on the bush and let out a very loud sigh.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Is that your speech."

"Yes. It's the one for the wedding. I asked my queen if I could do one. But now I regret it. I thought it was good enough. There will be so many presenters there with long and romantic things that they could say. But I got nothing. I learned so much about the language. I never knew that my speech could sound so...dull. All I want is to impress my queen after all she did for me. I'm also really nervous. None of my family will be there and I miss them."

The boy's speech was rushed as he spilled all his emotions to our prince. Snow silently stood there listening to this usually quiet boy spill out all of his thoughts.

A wave of pity seemed to wash over the prince as he felt more relaxed as I decided to sit next to the dark-skinned boy.  
His eyes widened yet again as he sat up straight looking at the other boy. 

The prince shoved his hands through his pockets. pants. nothing. breast pocket! He pulled out a bright green marble. The smooth texture rubbing against his fingers.

"Woah."

Dieter exclaimed as his eyes seemed to sparkle. His eyes followed the marble as Snow lifted it higher in front of him.

"I don't do this to everyone so listen up," 

Snow ordered. The other boy sealed his lips shut again and his eyebrows seemed to furrow a bit and looked a bit annoyed but kept an ear lent to the prince.

"what?"

"This marble is my lucky charm.

"You still believe in that?" 

The beige haired boy says. As a snicker seemed to escape his lips. A rush of embarrassment came over the prince as he could feel myself looking back at his hands.

"I told you to listen!"

Snow snapped. A bit annoyed as the other boy stopped smiling and placed his fingers on his mouth.

"Sorry," Dieter mumbled.

Great. Now Snow was feeling guilty. Whatever.

"It works. I had it for quite a few years. It has helped me a lot in many times I felt nervous. I'm not sure that it can improve your speech. But I'm sure that it can take all the pressure away."

Snow looked over at Dieter who Snow liked to believe was warming up to him. Snow looked back at Dieter's eyes. Then back at the marble. The color was the same bright green. It was really beautiful. Snow grabbed the boy's hand and I uncurled his fingers placing the marble inside.

"go use it. Did I mention that it's the same beautiful color as your eyes?"

Her face lit up and he smiled.

Oh my goodness. His eyes were staring at the marble then back at Snow. His toothy grin showing. 

A snicker seemed to come out of him. But this time Snow believed that he wasn't trying to be rude this time. Dieter's eyes darted back on the prince and stayed on him as he enclosed the marble in his palm.

"Thanks."

He got up from the bush and picked up his crumpled script of the stone pavement. He folded it nicely this time and his smile still present on his face. Then he walked away with the script in hand as he scratched his untamed hair. Snow looked at him walk away as a sense of warmth washed over him.

But with the time spent with the rowdy young boy. He really needed to get back to picking roses.

~

The wedding bells sounded as I watched the tall and stunning woman walk down the aisle. Nothing could come out of everyone's breathes other than 'wow'

Deiter was behind her holding on to her long veil. Dieter was dressed nicely in a white shirt and high stockings. His hair looked like it was brushed through, His loose and messy hairs now neater and brushed to the side. It was strange seeing the young boy being the one behind her. But it was the queen's wish. 

As Dieter was walking he looked over at Snow and smiled at him. Snow smiled back. His face feeling heated. He all of a sudden wanted to know him more. I wanted to see him smile more often.  
Those passionate looking eyes. The coldness once in Dieter's seemed to melt away and his eyes looked brighter and warmer. It went on like this for ages. The sound of birds that were singing at the wedding and the sound of cheering was the only thing that burst Snow's thoughts.

"oh."

He mumbled as he saw my father and my new mother break the kiss between them. That seemed fast.

"Dieter. Don't you want to say a few things?"

The queen sat on her new throne and pushed Dieter gently forward. Dieter's fingers were clutched on to the crumpled paper in his hands. All the boring speeches were presented and it was time for the moment that the royal family has been waiting for. Snow wondered if his marble would come in any use.

Dieter's eyebrows were furrowed as he was walking slowly down the stairs.

"um."

His eyes were scanning everywhere. His head tilted a bit to the side as his fingers tried to hide his nervousness. You could tell that his fingers were trembling. As I watched I saw that one of his hands was clenched tightly. The crumpled paper was now no more.

"Um...I am here to congratulate the newly wedded couple. I might not remember many of my old family. But I am willing to think of the queen as one. She will be happy with our king and hopefully, as everyone says..live happily ever after."

Then she bit her lips and bowed his head quickly.

"I'm done."

He panicked as the clapping began. It was not loud or exciting. But the one who clapped most loudly was Snow. His hands burned for slapping them together so hard. But he didn't mind. Dieter walked over to Snow. He was sitting next to his father. Dieter was supposed to stand next to our new queen. But instead, he ran over to me.

"Here." 

He says as she unravels his palm. Inside was the marble.

"Sorry. It might be a bit sticky. My palms were sweaty when I was holding it."

His face held an uneasy expression as he scratched his hair. Snow smiled and waved his hand away.

"keep it. I think it's done enough for me."

Dieter looked surprised as he raised one of his eyebrows and enclosed the marble back inside his hand.

"Seriously?"

Snow nodded.

His confused expression immediately turned into another smile.

"Thank you."

Snow's heart melted.

A/N: this chapter was cliche and poorly written. I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When your in love with someone. You want to marry them. When you marry someone. It means that you have dedicated your life to being with that person until you breathe your last breathe."

"No! I don't want you to replace mother!"

"Snow! Listen!"

"NO! GET OUT!"

The prince now the age of 10 pushed the much larger man that was his father out of the room. Feeling the tears staining his eyes. But he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his father. Shutting the door behind him. As soon as he pushed the man out of his room. He leaned against the wall as he could feel his knees buckle and his whole face rushing with heat. pulling his hair back hurting his scalp as his chest was aching and his back began sweating.

He mumbled to as disobeying his father and wasn't getting himself or allowing anyone else to help him get dressed. It's been years since the hard truth has shattered his whole world. He found out about death. He needed to know one day. Maybe a little too soon. But eventually, His stubborn self-decided to open up to new things. He knew he couldn't keep himself locked in his room forever. But he waited until he calmed down as he stared at the outfit that laid on his bed. 

Eventually, he walked out of his door and walked over to his father's chambers.

His father didn't notice our prince at first when he knocked on his already slightly opened door and peeked through the slight crack seeing the king looking regal in his blue draping robe and his tied up hair.

"Papa."

His head jolted towards his door as I gave it a small push. A smile spread across the king's face as he saw Snow White in his black vest. He looked up at his father as his eyes started glinting with a sign of tears. The prince immediately noticed as shuffled backward feeling embarrassment rush over him. He watched as the king walked over and wrapped his arms around his son. Having to lean over to match his smaller figure. His father was a much larger man. His son could only dream to be as big as him even in the future.

"I'm so proud of you." He said pushing Snow's dark raven hair more to the side.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

He mumbled. Not daring to look at his father's bright blue eyes. All the king did was smile as he patted my back. The only thing coming out of his lips was...

"Snow. You've grown."

A wave of pride must've washed over both of them because instantly the room seemed to light up. Snow couldn't help but let out a wide smile. 

"I can't wait to meet my new mother!"  
~  
Snow's hands were getting all weird and sweaty as he was standing with his father in front of the palace.

The tension was killing the two as they waited. Every passing second was making the tension rise as the prince was curious to see his new mother. As the king was excited to let his son know what an amazing woman he has chosen to rule the kingdom for the rest of his days with. Snow could feel his hands fidget as the sound of the horses were galloping closer to the palace. You could see them from far away. Crossing the stone bridge. When the carriage came to a stop. Everyone was on the tip of their toes. Ready to lay their eyes on the woman who would soon be their queen. 

A man dressed in royal blue walked down and assisted in opening the door. Snow spotted a splash of purple coming from the woman's gown. He could see her side view from the open door. Her face covered by her hair. The man reached his hand out as he waited for the woman to receive it. She Laid her hand atop his and slowly made her way out of the small door. Her shoes were a violet covered in small emeralds. Her gown was a flowing dark color of amethysts.

But when our prince's eyes caught sight of the woman's face. His breath hitched.

Locks of long silky black hair overlapped her shoulders. Her eyes a beautiful shiny green filled with a sense of sweet warmth framed with long and thick lashes. Her skin was so pale and smooth as it made her gorgeous eyes stand out.

Followed behind her was a small boy. It seemed like he was around Snow White's age. Of course, he didn't notice him at first as he was struck by the princess's beauty. But this boy was following the princess the whole time.Snow's eyes were dragged to the boy's eyes first. He had the same bright green eyes. But they seemed dull and empty. His skin was a caramel color-matched with beige color for his hair. Freckles were painted across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a pale yellow buttoned shirt with puffed long sleeves.

His eyes were looking over at the lined crowd at the left with the soldiers. He must have caught Snow staring because his eyes darted over towards our prince. Quickly Snow looked down hiding my hands behind his back. Without saying anything his eyes reverted to the crowd as the beautiful woman placed her hand behind the strange boy's back shocking him as well. 

"This is my dearest friend, Dieter ." The princess says as the boy looks up at the large man that was known as the king. His lips sealed she bowed her head. My father smiled

"He's quiet." The king said as the dark-haired princess giggled.

"Oh, He's a great speaker. When I found him she learned our language extremely fast. An intelligent young boy. He's even going to say a few things at our wedding."

My father's eyes seemed to light up.

"Really! How incredible!"  
~  
The boy hasn't said a word since he arrived at the palace. Snow has started seeing him many times around the future queen, always making sure to greet him with a simple wave. But he didn't give him anything in return. His lips were always sealed and he looked very unhappy many of the times. I could hear him mumble whenever I was close to my future stepmother.

"Snow White is your name?"

"yes, mother."

"mother?"

"Do you not like that?"

"No, darling. It's fine. I've just never been called that before. It makes me feel...happy."

Her fingers were long and slender as they stroked the young prince's hair as I looked back at her. She truly was beautiful. Her lips in a warm smile and her touch were soft and gentle. Snow had come to the decision that he liked his new mother. She was standing in front of a large mirror. She was dressed in a big white ball gown. Her wedding dress to be exact. It slimmed her body perfectly showing her slender waist and hips. It ended in a long train draping back with her cape that was attached to her shoulders. She was just about ready as her veil was draped on her head and her hair was curled and draped across her shoulders.

"Something is missing."

The seamstress said as she had a puzzled look on her face looking at the beautifully dressed woman. My mother just looked at her worried as the seamstress was rubbing her temples.

"I need roses." 

She said to Snow White's new mother who looked over at the prince.

"Snow. Can you get any roses from our garden?" 

She asked. Her velvety voice was so soothing and melodic.  
The boy nodded as he jumped off his chair and was running towards the long and tall doors. As he placed his hand on the handle, he looked back at the two women.

"White ones right?" 

He asked as his mother just gave me a wide smile.  
He raced out the door keeping in mind that the time was ticking. Every time he walked, the sound of your footsteps would echo through the halls of shining marble floors that you could see your reflection in.  
The door to the garden was beautiful. There were climbing roses crawling on the door and the walls. The garden outside was even more breathtaking even though I have seen it my whole life.

"white roses, white roses." 

He chanted as he shut the door behind him. My mother loved roses. There was a huge variety of white, yellow, red and pink roses. Any color that she could find. So finding this shouldn't be so hard despite Snow's time limit before the wedding started. I turned around a bush to reveal another row of flowers and stone pathways.

"AGHHH"

A voice screamed. Snow jolted as the scream seemed to even scare off a flock of birds that flew out of the trees. Our prince heard the crunching of paper and saw the paper fly through the air. A squeal came out of his lips as the white crinkled paper had flown behind him. He looked at the paper for a good solid seconds before unraveling it. He couldn't help but wince at the messy handwriting on the paper.  
He scanned his eyes on the paper to notice some type of speech on it. Leaning his face near to the bush and saw the bent-over person with a brown-haired boy with his hands dug into his hair. Continually groaning. Snow leaned forward more this time reaching over my finger about to tap on the boy's shoulder.

"um." He mumbled.

"WHAT!"

"EEP!"

In total shock, The prince was flying back into the bush. His back hit the ground with a loud thud. The boy watched him fall until he finally showed off his worried expression. His face was glued the same way as it always had. Frowning lips and unhappy looking eyes. 

"oh my goodness. My prince.....I apologize."

He said sloppily before grabbing the prince's hand and helped him get him off the ground. Snow could tell the other boy didn't care and he let out an awkward giggle. Pushing himself back up trying to dust off any sign of leaves on his hair or bottom. He stared at the freckled face boy. Realizing it was the queen's dog. What was his name again? Dieter?

"Haha. I'm fine."

The prince said as he unwrapped my palm.

"Is..this yours?" 

He asks as Dieter's eyes widened. He quickly snatched the paper from Snow's palm.

"Did you read it?" 

He asked. His eyes not daring to blink or take a second off the other.  
His eyes seemed to shoot through the prince as he could feel my chest burn and my hands began to shake slightly. Just slightly. Snow didn't know what to say. He was scared of her reaction knowing I probably read something important or personal of his. But lying was never good either too.......

"yes."

He replied quickly holding in his breath to see whatever the other had in store for him.  
But all the dark-skinned boy did was let his back slump back down on the bush and let out a very loud sigh.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Is that your speech."

"Yes. It's the one for the wedding. I asked my queen if I could do one. But now I regret it. I thought it was good enough. There will be so many presenters there with long and romantic things that they could say. But I got nothing. I learned so much about the language. I never knew that my speech could sound so...dull. All I want is to impress my queen after all she did for me. I'm also really nervous. None of my family will be there and I miss them."

The boy's speech was rushed as he spilled all his emotions to our prince. Snow silently stood there listening to this usually quiet boy spill out all of his thoughts.

A wave of pity seemed to wash over the prince as he felt more relaxed as I decided to sit next to the dark-skinned boy.  
His eyes widened yet again as he sat up straight looking at the other boy. 

The prince shoved his hands through his pockets. pants. nothing. breast pocket! He pulled out a bright green marble. The smooth texture rubbing against his fingers.

"Woah."

Dieter exclaimed as his eyes seemed to sparkle. His eyes followed the marble as Snow lifted it higher in front of him.

"I don't do this to everyone so listen up," 

Snow ordered. The other boy sealed his lips shut again and his eyebrows seemed to furrow a bit and looked a bit annoyed but kept an ear lent to the prince.

"what?"

"This marble is my lucky charm.

"You still believe in that?" 

The beige haired boy says. As a snicker seemed to escape his lips. A rush of embarrassment came over the prince as he could feel myself looking back at his hands.

"I told you to listen!"

Snow snapped. A bit annoyed as the other boy stopped smiling and placed his fingers on his mouth.

"Sorry," Dieter mumbled.

Great. Now Snow was feeling guilty. Whatever.

"It works. I had it for quite a few years. It has helped me a lot in many times I felt nervous. I'm not sure that it can improve your speech. But I'm sure that it can take all the pressure away."

Snow looked over at Dieter who Snow liked to believe was warming up to him. Snow looked back at Dieter's eyes. Then back at the marble. The color was the same bright green. It was really beautiful. Snow grabbed the boy's hand and I uncurled his fingers placing the marble inside.

"go use it. Did I mention that it's the same beautiful color as your eyes?"

Her face lit up and he smiled.

Oh my goodness. His eyes were staring at the marble then back at Snow. His toothy grin showing. 

A snicker seemed to come out of him. But this time Snow believed that he wasn't trying to be rude this time. Dieter's eyes darted back on the prince and stayed on him as he enclosed the marble in his palm.

"Thanks."

He got up from the bush and picked up his crumpled script of the stone pavement. He folded it nicely this time and his smile still present on his face. Then he walked away with the script in hand as he scratched his untamed hair. Snow looked at him walk away as a sense of warmth washed over him.

But with the time spent with the rowdy young boy. He needed to get back to picking roses.

~

The wedding bells sounded as I watched the tall and stunning woman walk down the aisle. Nothing could come out of everyone's breathes other than 'wow'

Deiter was behind her holding on to her long veil. Dieter was dressed nicely in a white shirt and high stockings. His hair looked like it was brushed through, His loose and messy hairs now neater and brushed to the side. It was strange seeing the young boy being the one behind her. But it was the queen's wish. 

As Dieter was walking he looked over at Snow and smiled at him. That's it. Snow smiled back. His face feeling heated. He all of a sudden wanted to know him more. I wanted to see him smile more often.  
Those passionate looking eyes. The coldness once in Dieter's seemed to melt away and his eyes looked brighter and warmer. It went on like this for ages. The sound of birds seem to be singing at the wedding and the sound of cheering was the only thing that burst Snow's thoughts.

"oh."

He mumbled as he saw my father and my new mother break the kiss between them. That seemed fast.

"Dieter. Don't you want to say a few things?"

The queen sat on her new throne and pushed Dieter gently forward. Dieter's fingers were clutched on to the crumpled paper in his hands. All the boring speeches were presented and it was time for the moment that the royal family has been waiting for. Snow wondered if his marble would come in any use.

Dieter's eyebrows were furrowed as he was walking slowly down the stairs.

"um."

His eyes were scanning everywhere. His head tilted a bit to the side as his fingers tried to hide his nervousness. You could tell that his fingers were trembling. As I watched I saw that one of his hands was clenched tightly. The crumpled paper was now no more.

"Um...I am here to congratulate the newly wedded couple. I might not remember many of my old family. But I am willing to think of the queen as one. She will be happy with our king and hopefully, as everyone says..live happily ever after."

Then she bit her lips and bowed his head quickly.

"I'm done."

He panicked as the clapping began. It was not loud or exciting. But the one who clapped most loudly was Snow. His hands burned for slapping them together so hard. But he didn't mind. Dieter walked over to Snow. He was sitting next to his father. Dieter was supposed to stand next to our new queen. But instead, he ran over to me.

"Here." 

He says as she unravels his palm. Inside was the marble.

"Sorry. It might be a bit sticky. My palms were sweaty when I was holding it."

His face held an uneasy expression as he scratched his hair. Snow smiled and waved his hand away.

"keep it. I think it's done enough for me."

Dieter looked surprised as he raised one of his eyebrows and enclosed the marble back inside his hand.

"Seriously?"

Snow nodded.

His confused expression immediately turned into another smile.

"Thank you."

Snow's heart melted.

A/N: This chapter was cliche and poorly written. I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Rise and Shine my little dove!"

Snow's lips curled into a smile as he saw his gorgeous mother walking into the room. Dressed in a long white robe and topped with her bejeweled crown. Lifting the sheets off of his bed and rushing over to the woman. Wrapping his arms around her thin waist and his head just below her chest. 

"Look at you!"

She beamed. 

"You're really happy!"

Snow smiled and continued to nod.

"Your a year older now!"

The queen said. 

"14!"

Snow replied.

"Right.."

The queen chuckled. Kneeling to her son's level. Snow White was a little short for his age. 

"The more you grow...the more beautiful you keep becoming."

The queen said through clenched teeth as she was buttoning one of the buttons on his shirt. 

"Your father has told me that he needed you polished well tonight for your party! He told me that hopefully, you can find a suitor tonight."

"...oh."

The queen Grimhilde stroke the prince's hair. Her long fingers running through it. The feeling of soft and silky hair that ran between her fingers.

"I think your father even asked for a haircut."

The queen began to stroke the long strands of loose and curly locks of hair that framed Snow's face. Snow was biting the inside of his cheek as he stood there still in his dress shirt. The queen noticed something was on the prince's mind. But Grimhilde decided that she had bothered the child enough. So she stood up from her knees and walked swiftly towards the door. The back of her dress following after her. 

"Your father awaits you downstairs."

With those words. The queen turned the handle of the door and walked outside. Almost Bumping into the maid who had her hand in a fist. About to knock on the prince's door. In her hands was a tray of morning tea. Another maid was there as well. Her hands were clutched onto what the queen assumed was his new outfit. A thick dark blue cloak. Without another word. She excused herself from the maids and walked away. The maids wishing her a silent morning greeting as she walked away. As she walked past the hall. She was greeted by everyone who walked past her. She just replied to them with a small nod. 

Walking down the hallway passing all of the rooms and corners and the bustling servants in the morning with the sun shining through the large glass windows. Snow falling from the sky and landing on the black window frames. A beautiful sight it was, Grimhilde passed through each room until she was met with her own. Two servants standing next to the wide door seeing her approach as they lean over to grab the handles. Revealing the wide and large room. With a fur carpet in the middle of the room and a large bed for her and her husband. Silk bed sheets draped over the mattress. Dimly lit candlelight and the most important thing that stood in the center of the wall. A mirror. 

She looked around the room and told the servants to leave. They obeyed their majesty's orders and closed the door behind her. The queen stood there silently. Her eyes locked onto the mirror. The oval-shaped mirror's frame had the carvings of what looked like snaked and gargoyles. A bright green emerald in place for their eyes as they stared at you. Patterns of gold painted on the snakes and tiny diamonds scattered in the cracks and spaces of the frame. All surrounding the glass itself. That would always reflect the queen's face. Her long hair and her pale skin and refined features. From her high cheekbones to her thin red lips. The queen walked over to the mirror and began tracing her fingers across the frame. Looking at herself inside. 

"I'm back."

She whispered. 

~

>"There we go!"

"I'm not very excited for this year though."

He commented. 

Berit rolled up her sleeves as she started putting all of her items into her apron pockets.

"How come?"

"Father said that I've approached an appropriate age to find myself a wife. &Berit rolled up the cuff of Snow's dark blue suit that was paired with white pants and gloves. Snow wasn't used to wearing such regal and fancy clothing. The seamstress Berit who had become close to the young boy helped dress him up as she wished him a happy birthday.

"It's like last year when I helped dress you up!"

Snow smiled as he dug his fingers into the side of his white knee-length shorts. 

Snow was never comfortable with the idea of finding a suitor. Perhaps, It was his wild heart. He was still young. !4 isn't exactly that old for him to mature and understand the concept of finding the perfect wife. Not only for love but also for someone who could benefit their kingdom in the first place. 

"Well, this is why the party is happening! So you can experience love! Have you ever fallen in love? Snow?"

The raven-haired boy's face grew a small tint of red as he looked down at his now twiddling thumbs as he bit his lower lip as his mind was clouded with a specific face.

"Maybe..."

Berit smiled as she saw the prince's sudden strange change of attitude. 

"Berit...What does it mean to get married?"

The woman toke in the prince's strange question. 

"When your in love with someone. You want to marry them. When you marry someone. It means that you have dedicated your life to being with that person until you breathe your last breath."

"Berit. Do you think I'm in love?"

"Oh? You're interested in someone?"

Snow nodded. His cheeks red and his eyes wide.

"Tell me what you feel."

"Well...I get shaky when that person is around me. My heart seems to start blooming with envy when they laugh with others. But my heart also feels nervous and tingly when they're around me. When they touch me. The touch of their fingertips seems to linger on my skin."

"It does look like your in the first stage of love."

Berit sighed, The thought of the prince's pure young love. Such innocence that she wished to have again. But she was just another lonely widow. But the 

"Perhaps you can choose her as your wife tonight!"

"He."

Snow corrected.

~

Horses were galloping across the white stone bridge. Beautiful carriages that held young and lively girls. Daughters of kings and noblemen. All dressed nicely from the finest beads to the colorful dresses. Each one is invited to the party. A candidate to who the prince would choose. Many girls were excited for the party regardless of the fact that the prince was there. While others had an interest in the prince. He was heard to be quite the charmer. Each girl was escorted into the palace with their parents and friends. Their names being announced as they made their way down the stairs. The chatter getting louder and the people in the ballroom were crowding. 

But with his father was our young prince. Snow. Who was glued down to his chair? He was playing around with his gloves as his eyes scanned around the room. His mother sat there in her red dress. Looking regal as she watched the young boy. Dieter crowd in front of the table of what the queen assumed were spice cookies. Snow's eyes had found Dieter too and let out a stifled giggle when he spotted the freckled face boy stuffing large amounts of the treat into his mouth as he was being pushed and shoved around by a massive amount of other young girls and adults. He was wearing a light beige suit. A white scarf tucked inside his collar. He seemed to have locked eyes with Snow or the queen cause he instantly began shoving cookies into his breast pocket and his clutched hands and ran over to the royal family. Squishing his way through the crowd and stumbling a bit when he tried to crawl up the stairs until he finally stood his place beside the woman. Dieter looked like a chipmunk with all the treats in his mouth.

"sorry."

He managed to muffle out as the queen looked at him. Shaking her head.

"I said quickly take one cookie."

Dieter just chowed down as much of the cookies in his mouth before he let out another giggle. Snow's father saw this and let out a hearty laugh. Snow was looking at him from across. His face was colored with light pink. Not long after when the king had announced the news of his son trying to find a wife. The crowd began bustling. Not only the young girls but also their parents. As many were introducing themselves in front of our prince. Who tried his best to be silent and kind as he greeted each one. But in truth, he just really wanted to go find Dieter. Who had ran off long ago when the queen allowed him to enjoy himself. 

Snow had always wanted to know more about Dieter and the queen. What role did he play in the castle? What was his strange relationship with the queen and the boy himself? This strange dashing young boy who had walked into his life. Snow had gone through about more than a dozen girls. He had to admit. Every girl was unique and charming in their own way. Each beautiful and different. But instead, Snow analyzed each one as a friend. Admiring their clothing and their interests thinking of what type of friendship he could build with each one. His father looked back at son. Realizing that he began to slowly slouch in his seat.

"Tired?"

His father asked. The young boy looked into his father's bright blue eyes and mumbled.

"A little."

He averted his gaze to the ground as he went back to twiddling his fingers. As you could tell by now. Was a habit that Snow had when he was thinking. His father placed his hand on Snow's head of black hair. 

"How about you go and hang out with your friends for a while."

"My friends aren't here."

Snow replied.

"Didn't I tell you to invite some?"

His father asked. Raising a brow.

"Impossible."

Snow shook his head.

"You would never let me invite an animal for the party."

The king looked a bit shocked and surprised at his son's strange comments. But just laughed and dismissed his son for a while anyway. When Snow got himself up from his seat. His mind immediately went to one thing. He walked off the stairs and headed straight for the garden. The garden was a much smaller amount of people. And even if they were in the garden. They weren't far from the palace either. Snow got up and walked further into his mother's garden. Passing by the roses and the arrangements of chairs that were placed below the tree. He walked past everything until he was met with a wall of bushes. He stood there for a second looking around him before he shoved his hand into the bushes and parted a large number of bushes making a small hole for him to crawl into. When both his feet landed on the other side. He brushed himself off and picked out a few leaves that were caught in his hair and checked his body for any scratches. Luckily, there were none. When he passed through the bushes. He was met with the swing in the middle of the area underneath a large tree. With tiny forget-me-not. 

But something was different this time. Or more like...someone.

"Hey."

Snow eyes looked up. Only to be greeted with a familiar pair of light green eyes and a dark-skinned boy and light hair. 

"Dieter?"

"Your majesty!"

Dieter was leaning against the bushes across from the prince. But he immediately stood up to his feet when he saw the pretty little boy. Snow gestured him to sit back down. 

"What are you doing here?"

Snow asked, out of pure curiosity. To only realize that perhaps he sounded too harsh. 

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know!"

He quickly apologized. The tan-skinned boy waved his hand. 

"It's nothing. I fell into here! I tripped over a row of flowers and found myself this tiny spot! hidden in the bushes. Nobody would tell this is what was hiding behind all of them."

He said looking fascinated as his eyes were scanning the tiny little hiding spot.

"Why do you ask?"

The prince bit his bottom lip as he approached the swing. 

"My mother used to read me stories here. She would sit on the swing and pull me onto her lap."

Dieter smiled. 

"That sounds something like my queen would do."

He commented. But Snow shook his head lightly.

"My past mother."

He corrected. Dieter's smile was wiped clean off his face.

"Oh? What happened to her?"

He asked. Snow was a bit surprised by his question that seemed very forward. He was a bit uncomfortable with how casually the other boy brought up the topic. Like it was him asking about the weather. But Snow decided that he was overthinking and sat down on the swing. The same familiar feeling of the wood he had sat on. His fingers trailed over the rope that held the swing together. He traced his fingers over the vines that decorated the rope and covered with flowers. Healthy green leaves were grown from the tree that held the swing in place. This beloved memory that Snow kept when he thought of his deceased mother.

"I'm not entirely sure."

Snow answered as he looked back at the pair of green eyes. 

"I...I no longer have the memory of what it was that killed her. A sickness. I believe. But I'm not sure what kind...or which one."

Snow paused for a second as he looked down at his black shoes. 

"And I wish not to know."

His chest felt heavy as he let out a deep sigh. There was silence for a short while. Snow started to regret telling the other about his mother. The silence started to become deafening and the sudden realization made Snow's heart sink. He had always avoided thinking about his mother. As a child, he thought that his mother was only asleep. Nobody would even dare tell him the truth. After all, he was but a child. Finding the truth on his own eventually. But in the middle of Snow's thoughts. He felt a sudden hand press against his back.

Snow's eyes widened and he looked up. He was greeted with a smile. Dieter's smile.

"Hey!"

The green-eyed boy laughed before he lightly pushed Snow on the swing. Snow lifted his legs slightly off the ground making it easier for Dieter to push him. Snow's face started to feel warm and every time Dieter's hands pressed on his back. The feeling of the warmth he felt seemed to linger there. Every time Dieter had ever touched him. Snow felt the warmth fill his whole body. Especially his face. 

"Don't feel so sad."

Dieter assured him.

"My queen is a wonderful woman! She will treat you well."

Dieter confirmed. A proud smile on his face. Snow turned his head back. Locking eye with Dieter.

"Thank you."

Snow smiled.


End file.
